


To hold you when the sky falls down

by Noducksinpond



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on the 2b trailer, F/M, attack on mount weather, meant to be set near the end of s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the same that way, he understood her better than most people did now a days. If she was completely honest, better than anyone, but that was a weakness, she didn´t allow herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To hold you when the sky falls down

**Author's Note:**

> First the 100 fic, so hope you enjoy.

Mount Weather is looming over them, and Clarke swallows hard and bites her lip. This is what they´ve been working towards for what feels like eternity, but she can´t quite forget the tight knot in her stomach. Glancing to her side seeing Octavia, she imagines she looks a bit like that. Stone cold, but with a worried look in her eyes betraying her. They hadn´t heard from Bellamy for 2 days, but that was not why Clarke was worried. She was worried because it lessened their chances of getting the rest of the 47 out, if they had no one to contact on the inside.

The Grounders and the arc citizens had split in 2 groups, a larger group who attacked the mountain men, while Clarke and Octavia´s smaller group took care of getting the 47, Lincoln and Bellamy out safely. “Bellamy is going to be fine,” Clarke said, not entirely sure whether it was for Octavia´s or her own benefit.

“I´m not worried about Bellamy,” Octavia replied without looking at Clarke, which wasn´t exactly convincing her. “If I´m worried about anyone, it´s Lincoln.” Clarke nodded understandingly, that made complete sense. Lincoln had been captured and tortured twice before, first by the 100 and then by the mountain men. Bellamy was going to be fine.

None of them said anything else, they just moved closer and closer to the mountain.

…

“Get to work on the locks,” she said. Something twisted in her stomach and made her want to throw up, but she ignored it and suppressed it for now. “We have to get anyone out who can walk.”

Clarke wanted to say anyone else too, but she knew from her last horrible visit, that some of the grounders here were practically dead. Even with the Grounders and her mother´s soldiers keeping the Mountain Men busy, they would still have to deal with Reapers. According to Bellamy, the 47 had only been in here for 4 days, so they probably wouldn´t be in a too bad state. She bolted up the first cage, and helped the girl inside to her feet. Then she moved on to the next one, and the next one after that.

They were 8 on the cages, and the last 4 of their group took care of keeping guard, Lexa, Kane and Clarke´s mother hadn´t thought they could spare anyone else. Which was annoying, but understandable. Moving on to another cage, Clarke felt a hand in the row to her right, reach out and grab her arm. She instantly froze in her tracks, and turned her head. If it had felt like something twisted and turned in her stomach, it was nothing compared to now.

“Hey Princess,” Bellamy croaked in a low voice. The instant she could move again, Clarke got on working with his lock, quickly getting it open. Bellamy stumbled out, and she just barely managed to catch him. He was in a lot worse state than some of the 47 had been, especially considering he had only been off the grid for 2 days. Clarke helped him up, and swung one of his strong arms around her shoulders.

“Can you walk?” she asked, knowing her own rules she had set up.

“Yep,” Bellamy replied hoarsely, as he took a few steps, trying not to lean too much on Clarke. The memory of how she hadn´t said goodbye to him before he and Lincoln left, twisted and turned in her throat, but Clarke ignored it. They could get the 47 out it would be fine.

“Bellamy,” Octavia said, currently helping Monty and Miller, who were leaning heavily on each other, practically clinging onto each other or keeping each other standing. Octavia sent the two boys a quick look, almost slightly pleased, and hurried to hug her brother tightly. He groaned in pain, when she pressed herself against his chest.

“Broken rib,” he breathed out, and Octavia got the message. Bellamy smiled weakly at her. “But nice to see you too O.” Octavia wrapped Bellamy´s other arm around her shoulders, and they headed back to the front of the room.

“Do we have everyone?” Clarke asked. Affirmation was given from their group all around. “Let´s get home,” Clarke continued. She didn´t need to say that twice.

…

All around them, they saw people reuniting with their kids, once they returned to the makeshift camp. Clarke saw them cry with happiness, despite the fact that they were at war with an enemy with a lot better defense than them. But on the hand that might be exactly why they were celebrating, because they could never know, when it would be taken away from them again.

Clarke wasn´t among them for long, instead she focused her attention on the more wounded. Mount Weather hadn´t surrendered yet, so the infirmary was a mixture of the 47 and their soldiers, but none of the Grounders from the mountain. Lexa hadn´t been entirely happy with that. But right now, Clarke couldn´t be arguing with her, she took care of Bellamy instead. He was one of those who were worst off, and he had been sleeping for the last day. But before he had fallen asleep, he´d told them that Lincoln got out, so now Octavia´s main worry was Bellamy.

It wasn´t because of herself, she took care of him though. She wasn´t being weak. Bellamy was one of their best shots, they would need him, and Clarke definitely didn´t take more care of him than of anyone else. Clarke dipped a piece of cloth in the bucket next to his bed, and put it on his forehead to cool him down. He was beaten up pretty badly, probably because the mountain men had caught him, before they had thrown him in the cages with the others.

The night was silent around them, and Clarke realized how late it had to be. But she didn´t want to leave him, despite how much she tried to convince herself of something else. He looked younger like this, when he was asleep. She imagined she would too, when she didn´t have to carry the weight of all their lives on her shoulders, the weight of her people´s survival. They were the same that way, he understood her better than most people did now a days. If she was completely honest, better than anyone, but that was a weakness, she didn´t allow herself.

Suddenly, without really knowing why, Clarke leant into him and pressed her lips against his. His lips were dry and warm against hers, and she felt better. But when she realized what she was doing, Clarke quickly retracted as if she had been scorched. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, and she quickly got away to see the other patients. Clarke smothered the feeling of wanting to stay right there by him, even though her heart felt heavier as she moved to see the next patient. She couldn´t do this, not again, she was supposed to have learned her lesson!

She told herself she had, but she didn´t even sound convincing in her own ears.

…

Bellamy woke up with his entire body aching. He really hoped the son of a bitch on Mount Weather, were just nearly as bad of as he was. The first light of the day was getting into the infirmary, which was probably why he noticed that Clarke was asleep on the free bed next to him. She was laying on her side, on top of the covers, clearly hadn´t meant to sleep there.

Her blonde hair fell around her face like a curtain, and he rolled on his side, ignoring the pain in his ribs, and reached out for her before he could stop himself. His fingers made contact with a strand of her hair, slightly knotty and dirty, but still soft to his touch. He brushed his fingers through her hair, and probably smiled at her. She was beautiful; it was a realization that had hit him, the moment he saw her walk among the cages, there to bust them out of there. He might have realized it sometime before, but he hadn´t been willing to admit it to himself until then.

Not moving his fingers away just yet, he remembered how her hair had smelled, when she had run to him and enveloped him in a tight hug. A little like stale arc soap, but also like Earth, and just like Clarke. It had felt right in some sort of strange way, but back then he hadn´t realized why. But spending two days in a cage, getting leeched for blood did wonders for your personal clarity.

He was in love with her. He was in love with her, and she didn´t give a shit about him. It twisted inside him, and he rolled back onto his back trying to fall asleep again.


End file.
